warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Whispers
...The sister of misfortune, Hope, In the under-darkness dumb Speaks joyful courage to your heart. The day desired will come. ''Praise'' * * * Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Willowstar - sleek silver she-cat, blue eyes Deputy: Talonstrike - muscular dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Splashleaf - black-and-white she-cat, green eyes Apprentice, Spottedpaw Warriors: Palebreeze - pale gray she-cat, blue eyes Winterbreeze - gray and white tom with eyes the color of a winter sky Briarfur - dark brown she-cat, lilac-colored eyes Blossomflower - tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes Stormcloud - silver tom, blue eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw Lionfur - golden tabby tom, amber eyes Thrushwing - pretty, sandy colored she-cat, blue eyes Blueberry - blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes Acornfall - mottled light brown tom, dark blue eyes Cloudface - gray tom with a white face, amber eyes Darkcloud - black she-cat, dark green eyes Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Fallstorm - ginger tom, green eyes Apprentice, Mistypaw Buzzardflight - dark ginger tom, brother of Fallstorm, green eyes Brackenfall - brown tabby tom, blue eyes Echowing - light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes Apprentices: Mistypaw - silver she-cat, Willowstar's kit, blue eyes Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat, green eyes Brackenpaw - dark golden tabby tom Mintpaw - light gray tom, older sister of Shinepaw, blue eyes Spottedpaw - calico she-cat, black rings around her blue eyes Queens: Shellwing- dark tortioseshell she-cat, green eyes (foster mother to Icekit) Blackwing - black she-cat with white paws, blue eyes Berrydapple - white she-cat, blue eyes, expecting kits Elders: Grassfur - dark gray tom, amber eyes Dappleheart - light gray she-cat, oldest cat in RiverClan, blue eyes Milkfur - milky-white tom, amber eyes ThunderClan Leader: Tawnystar - tawny colored she-cat, blue eyes Deputy: Viperfall - large dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Wetheart - gray she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Yellowpaw Warriors: Ashpool - dark gray tom, amber eyes Brightwillow - tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Seedpaw Specklefur - speckled gray she-cat Apprentice, Shadepaw Smallclaw - small, black-and-white tom Skyheart - blue-gray-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Sandpaw Quailfeather - gray she-cat Poppyfeather - soft, gray she-cat with black specks Apprentice, Stonepaw Russetface - light ginger she-cat with a darker face Apprentice, Pouncepaw Apprentices: Pouncepaw - ginger and white tabby tom Stonepaw - handsome gray tom, blue eyes Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat Shadepaw - black she-cat Seedpaw - light brown she-cat Queens: Whiteberry - white she-cat (Kits: Scorchkit - black tom, Silverkit - silver she-cat with darker spots) Petalwing - pale gray she-cat (Kits: Sorrelkit - tortoiseshell she-kit, Honeykit - she-cat with fur the color of honey) Elders: Otternose - brown-and-white she-cat with a white splotch on her nose Owlclaw - old, dark gray tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan Nettlefeather - tom with gray fur Mothflight - golden tabby she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Twisterstar - gray-and-white tom with long claws, fierce amber eyes Deputy: Goldenflame - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw Medicine Cat: Swiftwind - black-and-white tom Apprentice, Rockpaw Warriors: Lilypool - light gray she-cat Lizardclaw - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Shadowpaw Longclaw - tom with long claws, hence the name Thunderdawn - tom with a ginger pelt Toadlegs - brown tom with darker legs Sunnyfur - bright, ginger and white she-cat Sweetheart - brown tabby she-cat, undeniably sweet Sparrowfur - dark brown tom Apprentice, Sloepaw Sagewhisker - white she-cat Ryefur - dark brown tom Appprentices: Sloepaw - black she-cat Shadowpaw - black she-cat, sister of Sloepaw Darkpaw - black she-cat with gray legs Rockpaw - tom with a darker gray chest, paws, tail-tip, underside, belly, muzzle, and ear-tips Queens: Mouseberry - light brown she-cat (Kit: Marshkit - brown tabby tom) Lilacdusk - light gray she-cat with lilac colored eyes (Kits: Heatherkit - light gray tabby, Hawkkit - dark gray mottled tabby) Elders: Emeraldeyes - dark brown tom with emerald eyes Fawnbelly - brown tabby she-cat with a white belly Emberdawn - gray she-cat Duskfur - brown tom WindClan Leader: Redstar - red-and-black tom Deputy: Grayfur - massive gray tom Medicine Cat: Cedarflight - dark gray tom Apprentice, Dawnpaw Warriors: Earthheart - light brown she-cat Apprentice, Moorpaw Beechfur - gray tom Apprentice, Fallowpaw Featherwing - gray she-cat Apprentice, Foxpaw Flintwhisker - brown tom Apprentice, Fernpaw Finchfeather - ginger tom with a white belly, battle-scarred ears Flamestream - ginger tom with the eyes the color of a stream Apprentice, Ravenpaw Eaglewing - dark brown tom with a white muzzle and paws Falconflight - light brown tom Gooseflight - gray tom Apprentice, Ivypaw Hailfeather - dark gray she-cat Apprentices: Ivypaw - silver she-cat Ravenpaw - black tom Fernpaw - gray she-cat Fallowpaw - light brown she-cat Foxpaw - ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws, younger brother of Eaglewing Queens: Leafcloud - light brown she-cat with white paws (Kits: Rabbitkit - gray tom with a stumpy, fluffy white tail) Oakwing - tawny she-cat, expecting Oliveberry - dark gray she-cat, green eyes. (Kits: Ripplekit - silver tom with black stripes, Runningkit - silver tabby she-cat, Rushkit - dark gray tom) Elders: Pricklefoot - light gray tabby tom, former medicine cat Rowanfoot - brown tom, darker back paw Robinflight - brown she-cat Prologue :Night bathed a rocky hollow. A pool in the center rippled with starshine that bounced off it. At the top of the hollow, the fronds of bracken parted to reveal a cat, her pale fur glimmering. She leaped delicately from rock to rock, landing in the clearing below. :As if a signal, more cats appeared. Among them, a ragged, black she-cat stepped up. "The time has come," she meowed. "For doom to arise us - and three to stop." :"What if they fail?" came a voice from the edge of the crowd. Echoes spread across the group of cats, and this time the black she-cat pricked her ears for silence. :"If they do, we will be destroyed, Robinfur," meowed the black she-cat. :"If you're sure, Nightshade," replied the voice who raised her brown head. :The pale she-cat who had appeared before stepped in. She was dazzling - her fur gleaming with starshine and darker stripes edged her face, legs, and paws. :"Silverstar," greeted Nightshade casually. "What will we do?" :The white she-cat stopped and raised her voice among the murmurings. "We will not send a prophecy." :"What?" the outraged screech came from a dark brown tabby who stalked up to Silverstar, his nostrils flaring. "If we cannot help him, the least we can do is send a prophecy to warn them, you senseless mousebrain excuse for a leader!" :Silverstar touched the tabby's nose with her pink nose. "Do not forget, Sparrowflight, I was once your leader." :"A stupid leader!" Sparrowflight protested. :Silverstar raised her chin and her blue eyes narrowed at him. "There is nothing we can do. I have gotten no prophecy. Don't curl your lip at me, Sparrowflight," she added darkly. "There is nothing we can do. All I know is that snow, ice, and black will unite." :Shadows stepped from the shelter of the willow trees. Earsplitting screeches tore the air as a huge patrol of cats swam through the river nosily, their eyes gleaming for war. They climbed down the cliff of stones and the hill, and stopped in the clearing, where they met with a ThunderClan patrol. :A huge, broad-shouldered dark tabby turned his head to the approaching patrol. "ThunderClan, attack!" he roared. :A dark brown cat stepped at the head of the sodden RiverClan warriors. Even with their pelts plastered thickly to their sides, they still looked powerful and strong, ready to attack. "RiverClan, attack!" he yowled. Almost at once, cats from each side lurched themselves at the enemy patrol. :"Viperfang!" hissed a broad-shouldered blue gray tom who launched himself at the leader of the ThunderClan patrol. "Sunningrocks is ours!" :"Oh, really, Stormcloud?" the dark tabby mewed dryly, sinking his teeth in Stormcloud's shoulder. He bowled him to the ground, but then a tom identical to Viperfang leaped out. "Just because you're my brother, Viperfang, doesn't mean I'll give in mercy on you," he hissed. :"Talonstrike!" Viperfang's eyes widened as Talonstrike knocked Viperfang's paws from under him. Stormcloud hauled himself to his paws, catching his breath for a moment. He glanced at Talonstrike, who was keeping Viperfang busy, and purred, "Thanks." :"That's what brothers in the same Clan do," Talonstrike replied dryly. Stormcloud raised a paw and clawed Viperfang's face, who was writhing helplessly under the two, much larger and stronger cats. Blood flew from the cats as Viperfang sunk his teeth in Stormcloud's throat, and threw him on the cliff of rocks. Stormcloud rolled down the hill, and landed in the clearing below, where the cats battled. He bared his teeth in a snarl at a small, red-brown cat, and toppled him over. Whimpering with pain, the tom turned tail and flood. :The battle was disturbed by screeches that rippled the air. They was small, however loud enough for the patrol to hear. In an instant, both Talonstrike and Stormcloud flew out of the hollow and clawed their way up the hill of rocks. They jumped over the rocky cliff, their claws kicking out small and large rocks under them, and rushed to the river bank, where the water gurgled. :"Kits!" shrieked Stormcloud as a three kits roamed the waters, their eyes wide with fear. The water pulled them down. Talonstrike bunched his haunches, and leaped. Stormcloud and Blossomflower leaped in. The icy touch of the water greeted him as he desperatly swam through the current, his eyes peeled for the kittens. Then his ears pricked at a squeal downstream.'' There!'' he gasped, turning and swimming down. It was quite a wide river. One kitten was squirming in the water. His paws made splashes as he held his balance. He threw his head in the water and grasped the kit's scruff. Stormcloud raised his head. Though his gaze was blurry, he could make out Talonstrike's dark tabby pelt and his amber eyes stretched wide in disbelief. "Win the battle," he croaked, loud enough for his brother to hear. He nodded silently and disappeared beneath the sheer, rocky overhang. Stormcloud fixed his gaze on the kit, only to be blocked by a huge boulder that stood in the middle of the river. With horror, he suddenly realized, The river is flooding. :The water rose beneath him on every side, and unless he wanted to get drowned, he couldn't move. He stared at the kit dangling in his jaw below him. She would die if he didn't take risks. Taking a huge gulp of air, worried he'd never feel it again, he ducked under, and swam. The rock was rooted to the ground. Stormcloud kicked out his legs and swam around it, often gazing up hopelessly at the river above him. :Thunder roared in his ears as he turned and swam up to the bank of RiverClan's territory, where some warriors had took their place, watching him with wide eyes. "Take it!" he spat through a mouthful on the ground to the warriors' paws. A beautiful, graceful silver tabby got to her delicate white paws and nodded. :Stormcloud wheezed. "Thank you, Echowing," he gasped and raced back into the river. His pelt drenched, he nosily slapped his way through the roaring river and back onto Sunningrocks. :He was unsure if Talonstrike and Blossomflower had gotten the other kits, but he didn't want to check, though he turned his head. He could make out Talonstrike's dark tabby fur - a blur, as he handed a black and white kit to Echowing, and Blossomflower handed a pure white she-cat with silver markings. He raced down the cliff and every hair on his pelt rose as he leaped into the clearing, strength returning into his muscles. "Viperfang!" he roared as the dark ThunderClan warrior prowled the edges of the clearing like a lion, his amber eyes blazing with satisfaction. His claws arched, he leaped on the excuse for a deputy. His apprentice, Mintpaw came rushing forward, heaving and bleeding heavily from a gash on his shoulder. A black apprentice took him by surprise. Stormcloud lifted his head in the heat of battle. Rain was starting to pour down, the scent of a large leaf-fall rainfall clouded the air. Viperfang lunged at him, but he stepped away to leave his brother flying. As he lunged past Stormcloud, he grasped the dark brown tabby warrior's tail in his jaws. Viperfang turned around and sunk his teeth in Stormcloud's throat. Excruciating pain struck through Stormcloud and he let go of Viperfang. He smacked Viperfang's legs, leaving him to crumble down. Swiftly leaping at him, he sunk his long fangs in his brother's throat. :He pinned him down, panting, his paws on each side of his stomach. "Sunningrocks are ours!" he roared. "And we will fight for them, and defeat you, just like we did today! RiverClan will never give in! We are proud, worthy warriors who fight for what is right. Water is our ally. Defy RiverClan and you are never safe!" :Viperfang stared at Stormcloud, blood pouring from the throat. He croaked, "ThunderClan...retreat." In a flash, the warriors fled past the RiverClan patrol. Stormcloud tilted his head. Did they look relived? A small, sleek, silver she-cat stepped past him, her blue eyes flashing with warm approval. :"Good job, Stormcloud," she meowed. Blood gushed out from a leg, a flank, a shoulder, and her belly, but even though the wounds were serious, she didn't seem to mind it. :"Thank you, Willowstar." Quickly he told his leader about the kits he, Blossomflower, and Talonstrike had found. "Echowing has taken them back to camp," he finished. :Willowstar's eyes widened. "We must get back quickly. Have you found a foster mother for them?" :Stormcloud kinked his head. "Maybe Shellwing? Her kits..." He trailed off. His mate's kits had died only a few sunrises ago, and he didn't want to be reminded. :Sympathy clouded Willowstar's gaze and she nodded. "Let's go." :More warriors for for RiverClan. And one more mouth to feed. But the real question was, with ThunderClan prodding at their borders and ShadowClan's new raids and WindClan's careless actions, would they ever survive? Chapter One :Sunlight washed the island on the stream. The ''sedge barrier swished to reveal a clearing. On a large, blue-gray stone that twinkled with frost, a small silver she-cat stood. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather under the Riverstone for a Clan meeting," she roared. :Icekit looked at her sisters. Blackkit and Snowkit were curled up. Snowkit's frosty white flank rose with each breath, while Blackkit's nose twitched and she pawed at the air as if she were dreaming about battling a warrior. :The silver and white tabby kitten jumped on Blackkit and Snowkit. Her tiny claws pricked their skin and Snowkit turned up, rolling on her back to expose her soft, white belly. "What is it, Icekit?" she murmured drowsily. "I was having the best dream of my life. There was this juicy squirrel, and I was climbing up this really big--" :But Icekit wasn't interested in her sister's story. She pawed her sister's shoulders, strength building inside her arms. "Wake up Blackkit," she squeaked. "Clan meeting!" :Her mother, Shellwing, lifted her head sleepily. Her dappled coat shone smoothly in the moonlight and she stretched out, flexing a leg. "Okay," she murmured. With a soft, white paw she prodded Blackkit. "Blackkit? Clan meeting." :Immediatly Blackkit leaped to her paws. "Clan meeting?" she gasped. :"Yes, mouse-brain!" Icekit nudged her affectionately, but it was so hearty she tumbled on her paws. Blinking, she padded over to where the cats gathered, under the Riverstone. Shellwing emerged from the crack in the nursery to follow her, with Snowkit following her. Dashkit sat down at the foot of the rock. There were three seats, at the top, where Willowstar stood, one seat that actually looked like one further down, where the deputy sat, and another one across from that seat, where the medicine cat sat. Dashkit didn't take place in any of these seats, she just stood under the deputy, Talonstrike. Her sleek, blue-gray fur shimmered in the sunlight. She had a tuft of golden colored hair and violet eyes, with darker blue-gray paws. and a huge smile that could light the whole forest. :Once all the cats had gathered under the Riverstone, the small gray she-cat began the meeting. "Dashkit has become 6 moons old today. This is the day where she will be apprenticed. From this moment on, you will be known as Dashpaw. Thrushwing," when she called out the sandy she-cat's name, the warrior stood up, with a shocked look on her face as she stepped forward. "You will mentor this young warrior. Pass the wisdom and hunting skills you have to her, so she may become just as fine as a warrior as you are." The two cats touched noses and went back to the center of the gathered cats. "I am also pleased to announce that Blueberry will be moving into the nursery, with the queens. She is expecting kits." Yowls of contragulations rose up from the crowd of cats, and when Willowstar jumped down from the rock, Talonstrike and Splashleaf following her, clearly signaled that the meeting was to end. :Everyone set out with their duties, but Icekit dozed in the nursery, thinking to herself: ''What is it like to be an apprentice? With all these adventures...and firsts....like first catch, or first cat scratched...I want to experience it. I'll follow Dashpaw, today! Now! :With happiness lighting her eyes, she sneaked out of the nursery and followed Thrushwing who had Dashpaw at her side.